


Связь

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: В глубине души Джейкоб всегда знал, что это случится с ними.





	

Лагерь спит. По крайней мере, так кажется. Здесь давно действует правило: то, что происходит ночью, остается в ночи. Как сон. Это вынужденное правило для толпы здоровых мужчин, невольно живущих бок о бок и не имеющих возможности утолить свои плотские желания с женщиной.

Джейкоб тоже следует этому правилу, хотя он-то часто бывает в Нассау и спокойно может посещать в бордель. Вот только он уже давно так не делает. Вместо этого он дожидается, когда Нью-Провиденс погрузится в темноту, и покидает свою палатку. Чтобы зайти в соседнюю.

Почти сразу его хватают за плечи сильные руки и прижимают к широкой мускулистой груди. Его тут всегда ждут. Джейкоб задыхается от нехватки воздуха, когда его долго и требовательно целуют. Билли отрывается на мгновение лишь для того, чтобы утянуть Джейкоба на свою лежанку.

Билли, как всегда, нетерпелив: он опрокидывает Джейкоба на спину и наваливается сверху. Обнаженную кожу сквозь постеленную парусину неприятно колет солома, но Джейкобу плевать. Он целиком во власти желания.

Билли стягивает с него штаны и проводит горячими ладонями по бедрам и животу. Джейкоб выдыхает, инстинктивно подаваясь вперед. Усмехаясь, Билли снова опускается на него. Они гладят друг друга по упругой коже, сжимая мышцы и целуя губы, растягивая удовольствие.

Вдруг полог палатки открывается вновь, впуская еще одного человека. Джейкоб и Билли напряженно замирают, но тут же узнают силуэт. Бен не произносит ни слова, когда они возвращаются к своим ласкам. Но спустя всего минуту он оказывается рядом с Джейкобом. Он уже без одежды, и его кожа такая же горячая, как у Билли.

Билли перекатывается на бок, вынуждая Джейкоба сделать то же самое, а Бен сзади мягко обнимает его за плечи. И вот Джейкоб оказывается в кольце их объятий. В глубине души он всегда знал, что это случится с ними. Еще в тот день, когда они подсели к нему в трактире, чтобы завербовать. Джейкоб слушал сладкие, словно мед, речи Билли и рассматривал его массивные руки и ясные, горящие воодушевлением глаза Бена. Они оба подкупили Джейкоба сразу. Он почувствовал непонятную связь с ними. И ощущал ее потом в каждой беседе, в шутливом взлохмачивании волос или наглом подзуживании во время тренировочных боев. Он ощущает ее прямо сейчас.

Джейкоб оборачивается, его губы находят губы Бена и сливаются в коротком поцелуе. Бен отрывается от него, но уже скоро его дыхание обжигает Джейкобу шею, пуская по спине волну мурашек. Джейкоб прикрывает глаза и выдыхает. Его ртом тут же завладевает Билли, целуя властно и настойчиво. А потом кладет руку ему между ног и начинает медленно ею двигать. Билли лишь на мгновение отвлекается, чтобы поцеловать через его плечо Бена. А потом вновь возвращается к Джейкобу.

От соприкосновений тел Джейкобу становится совсем жарко. Бен проводит пальцами по его ягодицам и шепчет на ухо, что будет осторожен. Джейкоб замирает от короткой вспышки боли. Будто извиняясь, Бен мягко целует его в плечо, слегка царапая кожу бородой. Рука Билли останавливается, но вскоре вновь продолжает скользить по его плоти.

Бен двигается в нем медленно, боясь навредить излишней спешкой. И одновременно с этим Билли быстро водит рукой. Джейкобу кажется, что он задыхается от эмоций. Ему нестерпимо хочется ими поделиться, и он сначала дотягивается до бедра Бена и вцепляется в него пальцами, прижимая к себе сильнее, отчего Бен рвано выдыхает и ускоряет темп. А потом этой же рукой проводит по торсу Билли, спускаясь вниз до самого паха. Он с готовностью возвращает Билли его ласку.

Билли постанывает в его рот, а Бен шумно дышит за спиной. Они будто сплелись воедино. Джейкоб чувствует, что еще немного, и он выпадет из реальности. Вдруг Бен резко дергается и замирает, сотрясаемый легкой дрожью. А следом волна удовольствия пробегает и по телу Джейкоба, заставляя на миг забыть обо всем. Его разум обволакивает истома, и потому он не сразу слышит удовлетворенный стон Билли.

Билли часто-часто дышит ему в плечо, а Бен — в затылок. Их сердца отстукивают общий совершенно безумный ритм, который отдается в висках. Они не торопятся отстранять друг от друга свои влажные и липкие тела. В этом тоже их особое единение. Джейкоб счастливо улыбается. Их с самого начала связывало нечто большее, чем казалось. И несмотря на все свое красноречие, Джейкоб не может подобрать этому подходящее слово. Возможно, такого слова даже не существует.


End file.
